The Witch
by saiph.pen
Summary: Maka, Soul, and the rest of the crew are sent to fight a witch after defeating the kishin; However, she proves to be a challenge to beat. *Currently a oneshot, will be extended if there is feedback*


**Authors Note: Hi all! Sorry its been forever. This WILL GO ON IF I HAVE REVIEWS AND POSITIVE FEEDBACK. If no one cares, well... I may update if Im seriously bored. Ask for more, Ill give you more. Ill classify it as a one-shot for now, but again, IF ASKED, I WILL ADD MORE. YOu know you all want to see what happens next... **

**To those of you who read my other writing, thanks so much! Hope you read this, too! I updated my profile, so now it actually has something on it, and im willing to take requests so if anyone had anything...**

**Also, I disown Young Justice. Time skips kill me, and it changed to much. SO any spitfire I write will take place before the end of season one.**

**I. Love. Death the Kid.**

**And if you read all that, HAVE A BROWNIE!**

* * *

Maka swung soul around her neck at high speeds, an impenetrable barrier between herself and her enemy. This witch had come out of nowhere to threaten the DWMA, and after the fight with the kishin a few months ago, Maka and Soul were considered to be one of the best meiser teams around. As such, they were sent to deal with the witch, along with Kid, carrying Liz and Patty, and Black Star, with Tsubaki. They surrounded the witch, her dark hair standing on all ends to jut around her head. She had not yet attacked this group, but the school was another story. Maka stopped swinging the scythe, looking at the opponent with narrowed, distrustful eyes.

"Maka, there's something different about her. I can sense it. Be careful."

Maka changed her stance, becoming more defense. "Got it."

"YAHOO!" As though he hadn't heard Soul at all, Black Star launched himself at the woman with Tsubaki in hand. His powerful but raw attacks were easily deflected, and the woman looked at him disdainfully.

"Such... Vermin." Her voice was overly sweet, yet filled with venom. With a movement too fast for even Black Star to see, he was thrown backwards so fast and landed so hard that even then unconquerable Black Star was defeated instantly. He stayed on the ground, and didn't move and inch. Neither did Taubaki.

"Maka... Are they...?" Soul sounded worried, but still his usual cool self.

"No, I can sense both of their souls."

Maka gripped her weapon tighter regardless. Kid walked closer to her, standing in front of Black Stars unconscious form.

"We have no idea how to fight her. There has to be some clue as to what she even does. She's far more dangerous than we at first assumed." Kid spoke quietly, Liz and Patty held upside down as guns in either hand.

"We have no choice but to fight her head on." Maka said.

"Good, because she is so horridly unsymmetrical." with perfect timing, the two of them leapt towards their still silent enemy, weapons in hand. without hesitation, they struck, going for the vital points that would kill.

They were unsuccessful.

The woman cackled evilly, but no sign of amusement crossed her face. "You... Thought to could defeat me..? With such pathetic weapons and worthless skills? I doubt if even Kishin Hunter would have the desired effect. " She sneered, her nails suddenly growing to the length of claws and attacking the nearest object. Maka. Three bloody lines we're immediately gorged into her side, crimson droplets hitting the ground nearly silently. They were hidden underneath her feet as she hit the ground, groaning, falling to her knees. One hand on her side and gasping.

"Maka! Are you ok!" Souls voice range out from the scythe, full of concern.

"Yeah... Just a scratch. " It was a clearly a lie, but no one wanted to call her on it. Kid moved in font of her, covering her as she recovered. Unless attacked, this witch made no move to attack. Now, they were all grateful for it, and hoped it would last longer.

With a low hiss, Maka pulled her hand away from the wound, only to find it covered in dripping blood.

"Maka!" Soul started to turn human, her hard grip stopped him. She was glaring at the ground, eyes hidden.

"I'm fine, Soul." Slowly, she began to stand.

Kid glanced back at her. "Are you sure, Maka?"

Determination practically oozed from her eyes. She glared at the witch as though it would kill the damned woman.

"Yes."

Without any warning, she ran forward and jumped. Instead of attacking the face of the woman, as was expected, she sunk to the ground directly in front of her and went for a low blow to knock her feet out from under her. Kid joined in, a barrage of soul bullets covering the witch and causing small holes to form in her clothes, a loose fitting black cloak begin all that could be seen.

The witch sidestepped almost instantly, attacking Kid with the claws as a nearly impossible speed. Kid was prepared however, and was on his skateboard just as fast. Now having the advantage of flight, he went high and continue to rain bullets on their enemy. Completely unscathed and ignoring the attack, she looked at Maka with a look filled with hatred and the bullets continues to surround her.

"The damn lot of you should just die. I toke pity on the one with mental issues-" She motioned to Black Star's form as it began to move, "-and what do I get? Certainly no gratitude!" With a cry building in her throat, the witch attacked Maka with far more force than before, however Maka was prepared. She raised Soul a millisecond before the attack came, the claws hitting the side of Souls handle and sliding off as Maka expertly swung the scythe.

"Dammit," Kid muttered in the air above her. "My attacks aren't doing anything. "

"Don't... Stop..." Maka paused between words as powerful attacks from the witch pushed her backwards a few inches at a time. Kid paused for a moment, then continue firing.

"Kid, what are you doing?" Liz questioned. "This isn't helping at all!"

"I know Maka," Kid answered, most of his attention going to the witch. "She wouldn't do something pointless. Either this is doing damage that we cannot see from here, or it's some sort of diversion. Either way, Maka knows what she's doing." He glanced at the blood dripping down her side and ignored his doubts.

"Black Star, get up! Black Star!"

Tsubaki's voice rang through the premise, and Maka didn't need to look back to see that she was in her human form, most likely huddled over Black Star's form, grabbing his shoulders, desperate for him to awaken. His groan and mumbled confusion showed her to be successful.

"Maka!" Soul's voice pulled her back just in time to add strength to her arms as another attack sent her stumbling to the ground. Her eyes widened momentarily before she heard a comforting sound.

"Resonance stable, noise level at one percent." Kid appeared next to her with Liz and Patty as death cannons on his arms. The blast was sent off almost immediately, Kid sliding back a foot from the force of the weapon. The witch was hit directly, not having enough time to stop her momentum in her attack towards Maka and defend herself. Maka held Soul in front of her, blocking and attack that would never come.

The blast died away, and Kid lent a hand to Maka. She gratefully took it, pulling herself from the ground with a groan. She felt Soul begin to turn into his human form, but once again she stopped him with a hard grip. They were unsure if they had defeated her or not. Dust settled as they waited tensely, until finally they could make out a silhouette.

"I think I want to destroy these vermin," The witch said, gazing into the sky and talking to herself, although she was loud enough for the team to hear her. Maka gripped Soul tighter; the witch had not a scratch on her. Slowly, her head turned to face the teens, a sickening smile on her lips and her eyes unnaturally bright. "Slowly."

She disappeared before any of them could make a move, vanishing into thin air. They knew with complete confidence that she would be back.

* * *

**PLEASE PRESS THAT LITTLE BUTTON BELOW.**


End file.
